<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>But You Like Her Better... by StrawberryKota</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390571">But You Like Her Better...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKota/pseuds/StrawberryKota'>StrawberryKota</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Nightmares, Sad with a Happy Ending, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29390571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryKota/pseuds/StrawberryKota</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara Falls in love with Daichi but is scared Daichi won't return his feelings. (also a songfic based off of Heather by canon gray)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Michimiya Yui/Sawamura Daichi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>But You Like Her Better...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another one of my wattpad fics (that i fixed up and reposted to here) and its based off the song Heather by Conan Gray.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2nd years</p><p>December 3rd-</p><p>Sugawara's POV-</p><p>Daichi and I walk through the streets to go home from practice. I forgot my jacket and it was freezing. I kept shivering from the cold air. Snow was already hitting the ground making it have a thin white coat. </p><p>"Hey Suga, here take this you look really cold." Daichi takes off his sweater and hands it to me with a laugh. I shake my head, declining the kind offer.</p><p>"N-nah i'm good I can last,'' I say, stuttering and shaking slightly from the cold. Daichi then goes and lays it over my shoulders. It’s warm and nice. </p><p>"I wasn't asking Suga,” Daichi says with a serious look but also calming. </p><p>"Thank you,” I say as we kept walking home. Once we get to the point when we leave each other I look back at him as he raises his hand to wave bye.</p><p>"Her-" I try to take the sweater off my shoulders to give it back to Daichi, but he stops me with a smile.</p><p>"Just give it back next time we see each other. Besides, I think it looks better on you than me anyway." He smiles and walks off. I feel something in my stomach. It's been happening a lot lately. Kiyoko-san says I might like Daichi and now I’m starting to believe it.</p><p>1 year later-</p><p>No doubt about it, I do like Daichi but I know he will never like me back besides I know he has a crush on Michimiya and I'm his vice captain and best friend. I can't ruin that, so I will keep it quiet about my feelings. I rather not ruin my friendship over feelings that will never be returned. Daichi, Asahi and I were talking at the stairwell when Michimiya walked by. I look at Daichi to see his eyes follow her and he looks at her differently than everyone else. I was jealous of her, yes I was. She was perfect for Daichi, Beautiful, smart, kind and the captain of the female volleyball team. Even for shore eyes she would be a sight to see.</p><p>"She's got you mesmerized, huh buddy?" Asahi asks Daichi, making him snap back to reality from his day dreaming. I feel a sickening feeling in my stomach from Asahi mentioning it.</p><p> </p><p>We all were at Daichi's place for a sleepover, the whole team was there. We were playing truth or dare just to pass the time and Daichi was dared to kiss me which he did. Now you might be thinking 'Oh your crush just kissed you, you should be happy' yeah but it didn't mean anything, it was a dare. It just made me wish it never happened. Why would he ever kiss me for? I'm not like Michimiya. I'm not even half as pretty as her and he's a straight man. I try my hardest not to blush, but I failed. I guess Tanaka saw it because he mentioned it out loud.</p><p>“Oh I’m just embarrassed you know, you also would be if someone kissed you.” I tried brushing it off like it's nothing to make them lose interest. It worked I think because they all shrugged and went back to doing the game. I looked over at Daichi to see him staring at me but he snapped his head away when he noticed I saw him. Weird.</p><p>-Time skip-</p><p>"HEY DAICHI!" I hear Michimiya yelling running up to Daichi. Daichi turns around to look at her.</p><p>"Oh, hey, Michimiya,” Daichi says with a smile. I stood there in silence watching the two. It’s not weird if I was talking to him first away.</p><p>"Hey, can I borrow your sweater? I forgot mine at home and I’m cold." She says Daichi takes off his sweater and gives it to her. She smiles and thanks him for running off. I watched her leave and then turned my attention to Daichi.</p><p>"You gave her your sweater?" I ask. I’m not jealous or anything i’m just saying she could’ve lived without it.</p><p>"Yeah, besides It's just polyester, no big deal." He says looking at me.</p><p>“Besides I gave you it once it’s no different than that time.” He says, turning to walk to the gym.</p><p>"But you like her better," I mumble under my breath looking down. I am a bit sad about him saying it was nothing different, nothing special about it.</p><p>"What was that Suga?" Daichi asks while looking back at me. Oh god, he heard. I turn slightly red and try brushing it off as nothing.</p><p>"Oh, nothing." I give him the best smile I can hoping he can’t tell I’m lying. He smiles and we walk to the gym for practice. </p><p> </p><p>-Time skip to the day of the match with Shiratorizawa-</p><p> </p><p>"DAICHI" I hear someone yell. We turn around to see Michimiya and her friends. She grabs Daichi's hands holding them as she gives him something. She looks flustered while doing it. </p><p>"O-oh Thank you" Daichi Smiles with a slight blush. Daichi puts his arm around her shoulder for a hug? I wish I could hate her but she's such an angel but then again kinda wish she was dead.</p><p>"I wish I was Michimiya '' I mumble but Daichi didn't hear which was good. We walk to the bus and go to our game. Leaving Michimiya and her friends.</p><p> </p><p>-time skip again-</p><p> </p><p>We were graduating soon. Daichi and Michimiya have gotten really close and everyone says their dating, and I do too. They hold hands and are always together. I still haven't let Daichi go and I don't know if I ever will let go or tell him. I walk down the hall of the school when I turn a corner to see something I didn't want to see...</p><p> </p><p>"KAGEYAMA STOP IT NOT IN THE HALLS" I yell as I see Hinata and Kageyama kissing. They look at me and run away. I hear laughing behind me. I turn around to see Daichi standing there. I blush slightly. I end up laughing too.</p><p>"I will never get tired of your motherly antics," Daichi says. I blush a bit more. </p><p>"And your fatherly antics," I say with a smug look. He laughs rubbing the back of his neck. </p><p>"Hey Daichi, can I tell you something?" I ask to look down to the ground. He stops laughing and looks at me with a calm face.</p><p>"Yeah sure what is it Koshi?" Hearing him call me by my first name made me blush more he. We were close enough for him to be able to but he never has before.</p><p>"Well I-" I was cut off.</p><p>"Hey Daichi, you coming?" Michimiya Stood behind Daichi with a smile on her face. </p><p>"Yeah I'm coming," Daichi says looking at her. Then he looks back at me.</p><p>"What were you saying, Suga" he asks. I can't, I can't tell him not now and not ever.</p><p>"Oh its nothing just something dumb" I say in a low voice but joyful to hide my sadness. I can always tell you a different time.</p><p>"Oh are you sure?" he asks with a sad smile. I nod my head and he leaves with Michimiya.</p><p>"You couldn't tell him, huh?" I feel a hand on my shoulder.</p><p>"AHH- W-what" I turn around to see Asahi. How did he know....</p><p>"I heard what you said when Michimiya gave Daichi the charm that day with our game and then I kept an eye on you. I know you like him Suga it’s also obvious." Asahi says i was shocked and flustered I didn’t think i was that obvious...</p><p>"What No-" I was cut off from by Asahi.</p><p>"Don't lie" I nod my head. Asahi smiles and we walk out together. </p><p> </p><p>-------------------</p><p>"H-hey Daichi," I look at him. Daichi turns around to look at me.</p><p>"Yeah Suga?” He asks with a smile like always.</p><p>"Well I want to tell you that I have a crush on you…. I have for a while now" I finally got it out. I look at Daichi to see the look of disgust on his face.</p><p>"Ew" Daichi says in a disgusted tone.</p><p>"Why would I ever like you? I’m hardly even your real friend besides Michimiya is so much better than you and I’m not gay." He says I start to cry then...</p><p>----------------</p><p> </p><p>"RING RING RING" I wake up in a sweat and tears roll down my cheek. It was just a nightmare. I look at the clock to see it's 10:34 I must have slept to throw my first 2 alarms. </p><p>-A day after graduation- </p><p>Yesterday we graduated. I'm gonna miss everyone but I had fun. Yesterday I told him what I felt. I just let it all out, everything I felt about how much I loved him and how much he means to me. But I couldn’t stay. I was scared of what he would say. With the dream I had it made it worse. So I ran away. I couldn't see his face, hear his voice, or the words he was gonna say. The nightmare played over and over in my head. I can't get it out no matter what. I was scared for it to be real.</p><p>___Flash back____</p><p>"Hey Koshi," Asahi walks up to me holding his diploma. I smile.</p><p>"You know this might be your last chance," Asahi says while he looks at Daichi. I nod it just might be. So I muster up enough courage.  </p><p>"I will do it.” I say I need to, no matter what. I take a deep breath and walk up to Daichi.</p><p>"Hey Daichi, can we talk alone please?" I ask as he looks at me and nods his head. We walk to a spot with no people. I take another deep breath here we go.</p><p>"D-Daichi I have something to tell you I've been needing to tell you for such a long time.." I stop. I can't do it. I'm scared. But I have to just don't look at him.</p><p>"I LOVE YOU" I meant to say I like you and I didn't mean to yell it oh no. The nightmare flashes before me once again. I can't take the look on his face, the words he said I can't look up. So I ran away before he could say or do anything. I ran past Michimiya , Asahi and Kiyoko while getting out of there. I can't stop, I just keep running till i get back to my place. I go to my room and cry. I can't go back there, I can't go see them.</p><p>----------End of flashback---------</p><p>I feel a tear run down my face. I wipe it off and then hear my doorbell ring. Who could that be? I walk to the door and open it to get slapped in the face. I look down to see Michimiya but she looks like she's been crying and she's mad.</p><p>"I hope you're happy," she then turns around and walks off. I was so confused. What did I ever do to her? I close my door to have the doorbell ring 5 minutes later. I opened it again to see someone I didn't want to see at the moment. Daichi.... I start to panic.</p><p>"H-hey Ko-" Daichi tries to talk but I slam the door in his face. Maybe not the best way of doing things but I can't look at him or anything. I ran up to my room. It's been about 10 minutes since I slammed the door in Daichi's face and I haven't heard anything. That was until I heard a knock at my window and I opened it and peek out of my hiding spot to see a figure climbing in.</p><p>"AHHH" I hit the stranger with a book and then I saw that the stranger was Daichi.</p><p>"OW SUGA what the hel-'' Daichi stopped talking when he looked at me. I looked a mess, my cheeks were red, my eyes were puffy and my hair was a mess.</p><p>“Su- Koshi please let me talk." I put the book down as Daichi sat me on my bed and sat down next to me.</p><p>"Asahi told me everything." He says I looked at him in fear. That snitch. </p><p>"O-oh." I just say i don't know what to do. Is he mad is he gonna turn me down.</p><p>"Yeah, umm, you didn't let me tell you my response to what you said yesterday either." He says I look at him to see him looking at me. I look back at the floor. </p><p>"Well i wanted to tell you that me and Michimiya were never dating. Yesterday she told me she liked me but I turned her down" Daichi says I look up at him.</p><p>"Why" I ask.</p><p>"Because I didn't like her and I like someone else that's why she came and slapped you" he says.</p><p>"Wait, that doesn't make any sense," I said, confused.</p><p>"Oh my goodness. Koshi, I love you too," Daichi says. An before I can say anything he pulls me into a kiss. I freeze. I never thought this would be happening. Before I had the chance to kiss back he pulled away.</p><p>"See, Koshi? I love you." Daichi says. I smile and hug him.</p><p>"I love you to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for all the Time skips-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>